Lucky or Bad?
by Yuki Aiko
Summary: AU/Sakura pindah kamar asrama. Memang biasa saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang memindahkan kamarnya adalah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja sekamar dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi mantan kekasih Sakura?/don't like, don't read/ RnR please!
1. Chapter 1

**Lucky or Bad?**

**Yuki Aiko**

**Rated :** M

**Genre : **Romance and Humor

**Pairing : **Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Warning : **saya tidak menanggung akibat setelah anda membaca ini. OOC, gaje, abal. If you don't like, don't read please. Don't FLAME.

**Summary** :AU/Sakura pindah kamar asrama. Memang biasa saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang memindahkan kamarnya adalah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja sekamar dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi mantan kekasih Sakura?/don't like, don't read/ RnR please!

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

Sang surya telah menampakan dirinya hari ini. Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang berlari di lorong sekolahnya. Sepertinya dia terlambat. Sang gadis segera masuk ke ruangan bertuliskan XI-A. Ternyata sang guru belum datang. Untunglah nasib baik memihaknya.

"Tumben kau terlambat?" Tanya gadis berambut pirang panjang, panggil saja Ino. Ino Yamanaka.

"Aku mengerjakan tugas dari Kakashi-sensei sampai larut malam." Jawab Sakura -gadis pink tadi- seraya duduk dibangkunya. Untung saja dia tinggal di asrama sekolah itu, kalau tidak ia bisa terlambat hari itu.

Asrama di Konoha International School terbagi menjadi dua, yaitu Madara -di sebelah barat- dan Hashirama -di sebelah timur- karena sekolah itu kepunyaan klan Uchiha dan Senju. Masing-masing klan mempunyai penerus yang bersekolah di sana. Uchiha Sasuke dan Senju Sakura. Sasuke berada di asrama Madara, dan Sakura di asrama Hashirama. Ruangan yang ditempati mereka tentu saja 'khusus' berbeda dengan siswa yang lain. Asrama yang ditempati Sasuke terdiri dari beberapa kamar yang ditempati oleh Sasuke sendiri, Naruto Uzumaki, Sai, Neji Hyuuga, dan Shikamaru Nara. Sedangkan Sakura bersama Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, Tenten, dan Temari Sabaku. Ruangan 'khusus' yang mereka tempati terdiri dari beberapa kamar, kamar mandi, ruangan tengah yang terdapat TV dan fasilitas lainnya. Sudah seperti dirumah sendiri.

Peraturan di masing-masing asrama tidak berbeda jauh. Siswa hanya diperbolehkan berkeliaran hingga jam 9 malam. Tidak boleh membawa pria menginap di kamar ataupun sebaliknya. Asrama perempuan dan laki-laki tidak dipisah. Mereka bebas memilih asrama manapun dan kamar tentunya.

Seragam yang dipakai tiap musim sama kecuali musim panas. Musim dingin, semi, dan gugur siswi memakai kemeja putih panjang, rok hitam pendek, jas hitam dan dasi. Laki-lakinya kemeja putih panjang, celana hitam panjang, dan jas hitam tak lupa dasi. Sedangkan musim panas siswi memakai rok pendek hitam , kemeja putih pendek dengan bagian tangan menggembung, rompi hitam, dan pita. Sedangkan siswa hanya kemeja putih pendek, celana hitam panjang dan dasi.

Teeeet... Teeeet...

Bel pulang sudah berbunyi. Sakura dan Ino masih berada dikelas untuk melaksanakan piket kelas. Tapi teman-teman mereka yang bertugas juga sudah pulang. Menghindari tanggung jawab. Dasar anak SMA. Tak lama mereka langsung mengerjakan tugasnya.

"Hah... Selalu saja mereka itu." Ucap Sakura sambil menyapu lantai kelas.

"Percuma Sakura, mau kau tegur mereka juga, tetap saja kita yang akan piket." Ucap Ino, dia masih membersihkan whiteboard. Sakura hanya menghela napas panjang.

Waktu sudah berjalan cukup cepat. Tak terasa Sakura dan Ino sudah selesai dengan piketnya.

"Akhirnya selesai juga." Ucap Sakura, sekarang ia tengah duduk di atas meja guru dan Ino menyender pada whiteboard.

"Sudah sore, ayo kembali." Ajak Ino.

Mereka berjalan di koridor sambil mengobrol dan sesekali tertawa. Sekarang koridor sudah kosong. Mereka melewati kantin dan melihat sekumpulan laki-laki sedang menatap sebuah notebook di meja kantin.

"Uchiha ya?" Tanya Sakura, dia memang tak menyukai sikap Sasuke yang bad boy.

"Ya, tapi sedang apa mereka?" Tanya Ino, sekarang mereka tepat di belakang sekumpulan laki-laki itu.

"Mengintip ya." Ucap Sasuke tanpa berbalik, sepertinya ia mendengarkan obrolan Sakura dan Ino.

"Hm? Mengintip bagaimana?" Tanya Sakura tak mengerti.

"Aku dengar kau membicarakan kami." Ucap Sasuke dan segera menghampiri Sakura.

"Aku tak mengerti arah pembicaraanmu, senpai." Ino segera menyikut tangan Sakura. Sakura segera menoleh kearah Ino dan menyuruh Sakura untuk melihat apa yang ada di layar notebook tersebut.

Sakura segera melihat ke arah notebook yang ada dikerumunan siswa laki-laki asrama Madara. Matanya sukses membulat melihat pemandangan tersebut. Satu kata yang berada dikepalanya 'pervert'.

"Baru saja kau mengintip, 'Sakura'." Sasuke sengaja menekan kata Sakura. Dan bergerak maju lagi.

Sakura mundur dengan perlahan, tapi Ino hanya diam ditempat melihat ke arah Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Kau mau apa, senpai?" Tanya Sakura, sekarang dia sudah terpojok. Di belakangnya adalah dinding pembatas Kantin. Dan di depannya Sasuke yang sudah berjarak sangat dekat.

"Hanya memberi pelajaran terhadap pengintip." Ucap Sasuke santai, dia dengan santai mengurung Sakura ditembok.

Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya yang sedikit merona. Dia merasa sangat malu dengan posisi ini.

"Lebih baik seperti ini, S-A-K-U-R-A." Sasuke melonggarkan pita dan membuka kancing teratas dari kemeja Sakura. Belahan dada Sakura terpampang dengan jelas dimata Sasuke.

"Jangan senpai, aku mau ke asrama." Sakura mencoba mengancingkan seragamnya. Tetapi tangannya sudah ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Hm? Coba saja kalau bisa." Tantang Sasuke, Sakura sudah memberontak sekuat tenaga. Tapi hasilnya nihil, dia masih terkurung oleh Sasuke. Dia mengerling ke arah Ino.

Seakan mengerti isyarat Sakura, Ino mencoba menghampiri Sakura. Tapi tak semudah yang ia bayangkan. Sai menghadangnya dari depan.

"Minggir!" Ino mencoba menyingkirkan Sai, tapi ternyata susah juga.

"Biarkan dia bermain, Yamanaka."

* * *

"Hahaha... Kau nekat sekali Sakura." Gelak tawa Ino membahana di korodor menuju asrama mereka.

"Tak usah dibahas." Ucap Sakura ketus, sepertinya sangat menyesal apa yang dia lakukan tadi.

Flashback On

Sakura POV

"Biarkan dia bermain, Yamanaka."

Ah.. Ino tak bisa diandalkan. Aku harus segera ke asrama. Aku bisa-bisa matang berada disini terus, mukaku serasa panas sekali dengan posisi yang seperti ini.

Kalau aku menendangnya, ah pasti Kaa-san akan marah. Lagipula kekuasaan Uchiha di atas Senju. Aha, aku ada ide tapi aku tak begitu yakin dengan ide itu. Ah yang penting aku segera kembali ke asrama.

Aku memandang onyx-nya dalam. Dan mulai mendekatkan wajahku. Sepertinya dia mulai bingung dan sedikit melonggarkan pegangan tangannya. Aku menciumnya, sungguh sangat nekat. Dia membalas ciumanku. Aku memegang pergelangan tangannya dan dengan segera mencoba membimbingnya untuk memutar tubuh. Ciumannya berubah ganas. Dia terus menjilat bibirku, aku tahu dia meminta izin untuk aku membuka mulut. Aku harus segera melepaskan diri. Aku melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hah... Hah... Hah." Aku masih terengah-engah dan pergi dari kantin. Tak lupa membawa Ino.

Flashback Off

Normal POV

"Hahaha... Aku tak menyangka kau akan melakukan itu." Sakura hanya mendengus kecil.

"Kalau aku tak melakukan itu kita tak akan pergi."

Sakura dan Ino terus berjalan ke asrama mereka. Tak memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi besok.

Matahari sudah kembali sejak 4 jam yang lalu. Tapi penghuni asrama 'khusus' Madara belum juga memejamkan matanya. Sasuke masih memikirkan bagaimana ekspresi Sakura saat dia menjalankan rencananya. Sasuke masih dengan senyum seringainya.

"Kita akan menjalankan rencana sekarang." Ucap Sasuke dingin, yang lain hanya mengangguk atas perintah sang Uchiha.

"Ayo apa lagi?" Tanya sang Uchiha tersebut. Dia langsung melangkah pergi ke luar asrama.

.

.

.

Tak butuh waktu lama , ia sudah sampai di depan pintu asrama 'khusus' Hashirama. Ia segera mengetuk pintu kamar tersebut. Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampakan seorang gadis berambut indigo.

"Ada apa Uchiha-senpai." Ucap Hinata, gadis berambut indigo tersebut.

"Apa Sakura sudah tidur?" Tanya Sasuke sembari mengintip ke dalam ruangan itu.

"Sudah." Ucap Hinata.

Sasuke langsung masuk ke dalam ruangan tersebut. Dan membuka pintu bertuliskan 'SAKURA ROOM's'. Sakura sedang tidur terlentang di atas kasur queen size. Sasuke tersenyum penuh kemenangan (?). Tentu saja karena kalau Sakura bangun pastinya ia akan memberontak. Tanpa buang waktu dia menyuruh teman-temannya membawa barang-barang milik Sakura dan Ino. Sasuke menggendong Sakura ala bridal style dan segera keluar ruangan. Sepertinya Sai tak mau ambil pusing. Sai segera membangunkan Ino dan menyuruhnya ikut ke asrama 'khusus' Madara. Sepertinya Hinata masih bingung melihat keadaan tersebut dan memilih bertanya kepada Naruto.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" Tanya Hinata bingung.

"Ini urusan kami dengan Sakura dan Ino." Ucap Naruto sembari membawa semua baju milik Sakura.

* * *

Sakura POV

Ah.. Silau sekali, aku mengerjapkan matanya. Siapa sih yang membuka tirai. Aku menatap sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarku. Kami-sama ini dimana? Aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut emo tapi mencuat ke belakang. Ah.. Sasuke-senpai!

"Hei, ini dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamar barumu sayang."

**To Be Continued**

**

* * *

**

**[A/N] **: sorry yang 'I Love Your Girlfriend' kurang memuaskan, nanti deh yang chap 2nya aku panjangin. Tapi aku ga akan bisa update sekarang-sekarang. Saya lagi intensif UN. Doain semoga hasilnya memuaskan.

Aku keburu ada ide ini, jadi update ini dulu deh. Tapi aku ga akan menelantarkan yang ff pertama saya :D.

Ini kayaknya ga akan panjang panjang kok.

Aku minta kritik dan saran. FLAME aku ga terima. Klik Review yaaaaw

Sign,

Yuki Aiko


	2. Chapter 2

Sakura POV

Ah.. Silau sekali, aku mengerjapkan matanya. Siapa sih yang membuka tirai. Aku menatap sekeliling. Ini bukan kamarku. Kami-sama ini dimana? Aku melihat ada seorang laki-laki berambut emo tapi mencuat ke belakang. Ah.. Sasuke-senpai!

"Hei, ini dimana?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Kamar barumu sayang."

**Lucky or Bad?**

**Yuki Aiko**

**Rated :** M

**Genre :**Romance and Humor

**Pairing :**Uchiha Sasuke & Haruno Sakura

**Warning :**saya tidak menanggung akibat setelah anda membaca ini. OOC, gaje, abal. If you don't like, don't read please. Don't FLAME.

**Summary** :AU/Sakura pindah kamar asrama. Memang biasa saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau yang memindahkan kamarnya adalah Sasuke. Dan tentu saja sekamar dengannya. Bagaimana reaksi mantan kekasih Sakura?/don't like, don't read/ RnR please!

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto

Chapter 2

Normal PoV

"Maksudnya?" tanya Sakura tak mengerti. Sepertinya sang tokoh utama kita ini agak lemot.

"kamar barumu, tepatnya kamarku." Sasuke membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura. Pemuda ini hanya memakai celana hitam panjang. Sedangkan badan bagian atasnya dibiarkan tak memakai apapun.

"kenapa aku disini? kau apakan aku?" tanya Sakura bertubi-tubi. Sepertinya Sakura mulai mengerti apa yang diucapkan pemuda dihadapannya ini.

Sakura menyingkapkan selimut tipis yang ia pakai dan duduk di tempat tidur kingsize tersebut. Sasuke diam tak menjawab pertanyaan tersebut. Sasuke melangkah maju menghampiri Sakura. Dan duduk dihadapannya. Dia menyeringai dan menatap emerald Sakura. Onyx bertemu emerald. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya. Sakura sudah mulai panik. Ia menahan dada Sasuke yang semakin menghimpitnya. Tapi tetap saja Sasuke masih bisa mendekat. Akhirnya bibir mereka bertemu. Sakura merasa merinding saat Sasuke melumat bibirnya. 'oh... tidak...' batin Sakura berteriak. Sasuke menahan tengkuk Sakura agar tidak menjauh.

Sasuke menjilat bibir Sakura berharap agar pemiliknya membuka jalan untuknya. Tapi sudah menunggu 'lumayan' lama Sakura tak kunjung membuka mulutnya. Sasuke mencubit payudara dengan kasar. Sakura mengerang disela ciuman ganas itu. Sasuke memasukkan lidahnya kedalam mulut Sakura. Mengajak lidah mereka untuk berdansa. Tak lupa juga Sasuke mengabsen satu-satu gigi Sakura. Menukarkan saliva mereka pun tak luput dari aktivitasnya.

Sasuke berpindah ke leher jenjang Sakura sambil membuka tank-top yang dipakai Sakura. Sambil menciumi leher Sakura , ia juga meremas payudara. Merasa terhalang dibukalah bra yang dipakai itu.

"aahh... Uchiii... haaah...hen... ah... " desahan pertama meluncur dari bibir mungil Sakura. Sasuke makin bersemangat mendengar desahan Sakura.

Tangan Sakura sekarang berpindah untuk meremas rambut raven milik Sakura. Sasuke mengeringai mengetahui Sakura sudah mengikuti 'permainan'nya. Menciumi, menjilat, menggigit tak luput Sasuke berikan.

_Neon yeokshi Trouble! Trouble! Trouble! ttaereul noryeosseo_  
_Neoneun Shoot! Shoot! Shoot! naneun hoot! hoot! hoot!_

lagu Hoot dari SNSD atau Girl Generation mengalun dari sebuah ponsel di atas meja samping tempat tidur. Sakura menolehkan wajahnya, dan benar saja itu adalah handphonenya. Ia bergerak mengambil Handphone tersebut dan langsung menekan tombol 'answer'.

"Mo...shi...mo...shi..." ucap Sakura.

"Sakura, kau dimana?" tanya pemuda di seberang sana.

"A..kuh.." ucapan Sakura terputus saat Sasuke mengambil handphone tersebut.

"Dia bersamaku." ucap Sasuke.

"kau..." desis pemuda tersebut. Sasuke menekan tombol merah di handphone tersebut.

Sasuke bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan kearah pintu. Ia melirik jam yang bertengger di dinding kamarnya. "Mandillah." ucapnya dingin dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

"Sialan kau Uchiha." gumam Sakura, ia bangkit dan melangkah ke arah kamar mandi dalam kamar tersebut.

* * *

Saat Ino baru saja keluar dari kamar baru yang ia tempati, Ino melihat Sasuke yang berantakan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Dimana Sakura?" Ino berjalan mendekati kamar Sakura. Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Ino. Ia terus berjalan melangkah ke kamar Naruto dan masuk.

Ino yang penasaran bagaimana keadaan Sakura. Ia membuka pintu kamar Sasuke dan masuk kedalam. Tapi tak ada siapapun.

"Sakura!" panggilnya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Ino membelalakan matanya saat melihat tank-top dan bra tergelak dilantai tak jauh dari tempat tidur. Ino menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sasuke dan Sakura sudah melakukan 'itu' pikirnya. Ino pun keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Sakura keluar dari asrama barunya bersama yang lain. Siswa-siswi yang kebetulan lewat banyak yang memerhatikan mereka. Tak salah lagi lima pemuda ini memang terkenal. Tapi ada yang berbeda mereka sekarang bertambah ada dua gadis yang menemaninya tak kalah terkenal. Siswa-siswi mulai berpikiran pasti diantara lima pemuda tersebut ada yang berhubungan dengan dua gadis cantik ini. Apalagi keluar bersama dari asrama yang sama juga. Karin yang kebetulan juga lewat menyerngit melihat ada Sakura dan Ino bersama dengan lima pemuda tampan kita.

"Ohayou, Sasuke-kun." sapa Karin manja, Karin mendekati Sasuke dan menggelayut manja di lengan Sasuke. Sakura yang melihat itu memandang jijik karena kemanjaan Karin yang berlebihan.

"Apa kau lihat-lihat pink." tanya Karin saat melihat Sakura yang menatapnya jijik.

"Tidak, hanya aneh saja ada red devil yang sangat manja." ucap Sakura dingin dan melangkah pergi diikuti yang lainnya. Sasuke menyentakkan tangannya kasar dan mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Sakura. Sasuke juga melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Sakura.

"Awas kau pink!" geram Karin yang melihat tingkah Sasuke yang mesra terhadap Sakura.

* * *

Pagi hari yang dilewati serasa berjalan lambat pikir Sakura. Ia menghela napas panjang. Pelajaran yang terangkan Kakashi-sensei tak masuk ke otaknya. Ia selalu risih bila ada yang menatapnya iri seperti tadi pagi. Saat ia dan Sasuke memasuki kantin bersama banyak yang menatapnya iri. Memang tak enak juga menjadi siswa terkenal.

"Hoah..." 'membosankan' tambahnya dalam hati.

Teeeeet... Teeeeet...

Akhirnya bel istirahat yang ditunggu-tunggunya berbunyi juga. Sakura segera membereskan alat tulisnya dan memandang ketiga sahabatnya itu. Memang hanya mereka berempat yang sekelas, sedangkan Temari kan kaka kelas mereka.

"Mau ke kantin?" tanya Sakura.

"Ayo kalau begitu." ucap Tenten bersemangat.

Mereka berempat , Sakura, Ino, Tenten dan Hinata berjalan keluar kelas mereka. Tapi baru saja mereka keluar ada Itachi di depan kelas mereka. Itachi adalah kaka Sasuke dan anggota Osis di sekolah. Itachi memandang ke arah Sakura dan menarik tangannya.

"Aku pinjam dulu ya Sakuranya." Ucap Itachi dan pergi tak lupa Sakura ditariknya. Saat Itachi sudah tak terlihat mereka semua saling bertatapan.

"Apa tidak apa apa Sakura dibiarkan bersama Itachi-senpai?" tanya Hinata,

"hm... mungkin." jawab Ino dan mereka pun melanjutkan tujuan awal mereka.

* * *

"Kau mau apa Itachi!" bentak Sakura , dia berusaha melepaskan genggaman tangan Itachi. Mereka sekarang berada di belakang gedung sekolah mereka. Itachi sengaja mencari tempat yang sepi untuk bicara pada Sakura.

"Ada hubungan apa kau dengan adikku?" tanya Itachi santai

"Bukan urusanmu." Sakura memerhatikan sekitarnya, sangat sepi. Itachi mulai mendekati Sakura. Sakura terus mundur dan dia sekarang sudah menyender pada dinding dibelakangnya.

"Jawab!" bentak Itachi, tapi Sakura hanya diam dan memandang tajam onyx milik Itachi.

BUGH

Sakura kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Itachi. Itachi memukul dinding yaang tepat berada di samping kepala Sakura. Itachi mencium bibir Sakura dengan kasar. Sakura terus berontak dalam ciuman itu.

Sakura tak sadar bahwa ada sepasang mata yang melihat kejadian itu dan mengabadikan kejadian tersebut.

'Apa yang akan terjadi jika foto ini ada dimading? Lihat saja nanti pink!'

TBC

[A/N] : Gomen baru bisa update lagi sekarang. aku baru aja selesai UN, udah lama sih hahaha. Tapi sekarang aku masih tetep sibuk karena persiapan tes RSBI. dan file fic ini tuh udah pernah ilang sekali dan waktu aku ketik ilang ternyata ga bisa dibuka.

itu ciuman antara Sakura sama Sasukenya dapet ga feel nya?

maaf kalau feel nya ga dapet, aku lagi badmood minggu minggu ini. apalagi ending dreamhigh aku ga suka, file ini ilang lagi, sendiri terus dirumah huhuhuhu makanya maaf banget kalau kurang memuaskan.

oh ya kalian mau slight lemon apa dulu? NaruHina atau NejiTen, atau ShikaTema?

soalnya yang SasuSaku sama SaiIno ada proses hahaha

review yaaa. ditunggu banget

maaf kalau OOC, sama Typo nya

thanks yang udah jadiin favorite makasih banyak yang review juga. balesan non-login ada dibawah.

bales review non-login dulu.

**iseng, ririrea, vvvv, Rizuka Hanayuuki **: ini udah diupdate, makasih udah nyempetin review. review lagi ya.

**mayu akira** : iya nanti diusahain lagi, mungkin chapter depan baru ada. makasih banget udah review. review lagi ya

**haruno Githa-chan** : sejak main di fic saya hahaha, kan sasuke itu termesum ke3 setelah kakashi. nanti diusahain kayaknya ada. makasih udah review loh. review lagi ya

**suzuna nuttycookie** : makasih banyak , aku awalnya ga yakin banyak yang suka. iya nanti ada kok, tapi gabisa sekarang sekarang solanya fokus ke mantannya Sakura dulu hehe. makasih udah review nanti review lagi ya.

**.Hehe** : iya gapapa yang penting reviewnya , maksih udah sempetin review. diusahain yang asem deh tapi chapter depan mungkin. mantannya ada deh nanti jadi ga penasaran lagi hahaha. review lagi ya.

maaf kalo kurang memuaskan.

sign,

Yuki Aiko


End file.
